A Christmas Break to Remember
by Sick-Boy
Summary: Harry and Luna stay at Hogwarts over the winter holiday, sparks fly.  A fluffy, smutty, lemony one-shot.  Rated M.


A/N: To account for the age of consent, Luna is in the same year as the Golden Trio. Horcruxes, Voldemort and the Death Eaters play almost no role in this story, they are only alluded to. This story is solely focused on the holiday break of Harry's sixth year. This is a work of fan fiction and is in no way a claim of ownership over Harry Potter or any associated copyrighted material.

Madame Pince paid little attention to the dreamy-eyed blonde girl wandering through the library. The majority of Hogwarts students had left days ago on the train back to London, looking forward to spending the Christmas holidays with their families. A skeleton staff remained on the grounds to make sure the twenty or so students who remained didn't get into too much trouble. The Headmaster, Mr. Filch, Professor Sprout and Madame Pince, along with Hagrid, were the only faculty who stayed behind this year.

Pausing only to adjust the wand tucked behind her ear after conjuring up several small balls of blue fire, she headed outside and down to the Quidditch pitch. When she arrived, she sat in the stands and watched. He was up above, flying. She knew it was his way of coping; focusing on something mundane allowed the rest of the mind to find peace. He did that quite a bit these days. Maybe it was that his best friends were dating and had time only for each other, maybe it was that his own attempt at romance had been a pathetic failure. Whatever it was, Harry Potter needed someone.

At his great altitude, she couldn't see his face. He was just a blur, looping around the stadium, barreling through the keeper's rings, even occasionally climbing until he must surely have trouble breathing before rolling over backwards, diving and pulling up at the last moment so the tips of his trainers left trails in the otherwise untouched snow. Something inside him was either dying or desperately seeking release. Finally she stood and walked away, shaking her head. _Nearly_, she thought. _It's nearly time._

He wasn't at dinner that night. It was a notable absence considering how few people were sitting at the singular table in the Great Hall, but no one made mention of it. Professor Dumbledore watched as she picked at her food, deep in thought. He smiled quietly to himself as he watched her worry, knowing that she saw Harry for who he really was. Even more so than his friends, she understood him. Maybe she knew what he would face; maybe it was just that she had found another soul like hers. If anyone could help the boy he loved like a grandson, it was Luna Lovegood.

Later that night, Luna wandered the corridors of the school unimpeded. Curfew had been unofficially relaxed in light of how few students there were. She stopped at a window that looked out over the lake. Movement down at the shore caught her eye; a small figure stood out in sharp relief against the snow at the water's edge. She couldn't see its features, but she knew who it was. Harry. Not five minutes later she was outside. As she approached the lake she saw he was just in his shirt and trousers, with no coat to protect against the bitter Scottish cold. Muttering to herself about boys and their bravado, she enlarged her scarf to the size of a blanket and put a warming charm on it. Her boots crunched in the snow but he didn't turn around.

"Hello Harry Potter," she said, stopping a few steps behind him.

Still, he didn't turn. He was shaking like a leaf, staring out at the black water. A slight breeze disturbed its surface and he shivered even harder, savagely thrusting his hands into his pockets. She took that as a sign to continue and walked closer, standing next to him. She peered up at him, but he kept watching the water ripple. He needed a shave and she could see a tear track running down his cheek. Whether it was from eye-watering cold or emotional pain, she couldn't tell. Without a word she threw the gigantic scarf around their shoulders. That seemed to catalyze Harry, and he let out a harsh coughing sob as he turned to face her. He ducked his head and she pulled him close, letting his forehead sit in the crook of her neck.

Her hands ran slowly up and down his back, feeling him shake from the tears and cold. He threw his arms around her and held on like a drowning man, practically squeezing the life out of her. She made soothing noises in his ear, moving one hand up to stroke his hair as he cried himself out, mumbling incoherently. Luna rocked him back and forth as she would a baby. He lifted his head to speak but she silenced him with a finger on the lips. He closed his eyes as she planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling his cheek down to her chest.

After he had calmed, Luna walked Harry back up to the castle in silence. He didn't question as Luna led him up the stairs to the west side of the castle and the Ravenclaw dormitories. She led him to one of the plush sofas, in front of the fire. Grabbing one of the thick knit blankets stacked around the room, she sat down next to Harry and pulled him close. Sitting there, they spoke in whispers though there was no one else in the tower to overhear. He told her about the Dursleys, she told him about her mother. They traded secrets and stories from childhood, sometimes crying and others laughing hysterically. Luna had been especially fond of Harry's retelling of the time he turned his primary school teacher's hair blue. They shared a loneliness that other students couldn't understand; Harry's time with the Dursleys and Luna's childhood in the countryside had left them each with an ache, a longing for friendship and connection that had gone unfulfilled. By the time they fell asleep, the sun was just breaking the horizon and the fire had died down to embers.

The house elves that came to clean the tower saw the two curled up into one another on the sofa and drew the curtains closed so the burgeoning daylight wouldn't disturb the pair. They slept until dinner, the scant few daylight hours completely missed. When they woke there was no shyness between them. Something had been forged during the night, a bond nurtured in shared sleep. They held hands on the walk down to the Great Hall and sat as if they were alone in the huge space, ignoring everyone else at the table. Well outside the realm of things they noticed, Professor Dumbledore watched. The two were so emotionally fragile, each would prop the other up. The façade each presented to the school at large, Harry with his self-effacing modesty and Luna's eccentricity, crumbled when they were together. They could be truly themselves, a thing most people would never feel.

When the meal was over they left together, walking through the hallways and talking quietly. It was a few days before Christmas and the castle was decorated with magical ice sculptures. The corridor ceilings had been temporarily charmed to drop snowflakes that disappeared before reaching the ground. The pair made their way down to the lake again, this time bundled up warmly.

As they walked together, Luna saw the boy she knew come back. Harry's smile lit up his whole face, and she glowed knowing it was because of her. She had carried a torch for Harry all through his failed relationship with Ginny but had been too afraid to do anything after they split. After all, Ginny was one of her very few friends and she didn't want to jeopardize that. Now though, it was all too much to bear. She stopped suddenly at the shore. Harry turned and she could read in his face that it was finally going to happen. His head was slightly cocked and he licked his lips nervously. He leaned down toward her, closing his eyes as he drew within a few inches of her face. She reached up on her toes to meet him, pressing their lips together. His hands were at her waist and she could swear that had he not been holding her she would have floated away.

After wrapping her arms around his neck she let her tongue roam until it touched his. Judging from his tongue's dancing movements against hers, Harry enjoyed it. Her heart pounded as his hand slipped inside her coat and up under the back of her shirt. His fingers were cold and she shivered into him. Breaking the kiss, he bussed her forehead and whispered, "Let's go back inside."

Again they sat on a sofa in the Ravenclaw common room. She asked about his misadventures at school and so he told her, including the things he'd been reluctant to tell Ron and Hermione. They couldn't understand the raw fear that came with facing Voldemort under the school, or fighting the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe Luna wouldn't understand either, but he did his damndest to put it in words. His voice broke when he told her about speaking to his parents' shades in the graveyard after the Triwizard Tournament. Unbidden, she reached up and wiped away the tears threatening to fall and kissed him gently. They slept there, Harry resting his head on Luna's chest.

The next morning Luna led Harry to the Thestral nest in the Forbidden Forest. They ate a picnic lunch in the shade and watched the strange animals and their young. Luna told Harry about her mother and the accident that took her life when Luna was nine. It had been just her and her father living out in the countryside ever since. That night they shared Harry's four-poster bed. They undressed and crawled under the covers, kissing softly before falling asleep spooned together. It was snowing when they woke up; they spent the morning hiding in bed. Harry nuzzled and kissed Luna's neck, occasionally reaching up to nibble her earlobe. She squealed and giggled before turning in Harry's arms to face him. Luna ducked her face down to his throat and sucked hard, leaving hickeys and love bites. She felt him, hard and full, rubbing against her leg.

With an uncharacteristically wicked grin she reached down and wrapped her hand around him, drawing a deep gasp as she started stroking. With her other hand, she took one of his and drew it down between her legs. She guided him around her center, sliding his fingers up and down, circling at a steady speed. Increasing her pace, she felt Harry's member swell and his rhythm falter before his whole body stiffened and hot splashes landed on her stomach. He groaned as she continued to stroke, his spend leaking out onto her hand. When she felt that he was finally done, she slowed and released him as he dropped his head to the pillow.

After allowing Harry a few minutes to recover, Luna's growing desire dictated she act. She began to grind, rubbing herself up and down on Harry's thigh and leaving a wet trail. Her breathing hitched as Harry caught one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suckle. He let his hands roam her petite body, dragging his fingernails up and down her torso and feeling her shiver. He grabbed one of her tiny breasts and rolled the nipple between his fingers, switching back and forth. He rolled her so she was on her back and attacked her nipples again.

With a growl, she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pushed his head down under the covers. Realizing what she was after, he slipped down to the foot of the bed. He planted light kisses on her thighs as he pushed her knees apart and drew her open. She was pink and swollen, aching to be touched. Her sparse blonde pubic hair was matted with sweat and as Harry drew closer he inhaled deeply, savoring her smell. He spread her even further with his thumbs before taking a deep breath and starting.

His inexperience showed, but enthusiasm made up for a lack of technical skill. Slowly but surely, Luna climbed to her peak, her fingers winding tightly through Harry's hair and directing his head. He sucked gently at her clitoris, which he quickly found too sensitive for anything more than the lightest touch. Just as Harry thought his tongue would fall off from overuse, Luna gave a choking guttural scream. Harry's eyes watered as her grip on his hair tightened and she rode out her orgasm bucking like madwoman. When she let him go he slid back up the bed, finding Luna beet-red and panting like she'd run a marathon. She gave him a lazy half smile as he flopped down next to her and drew her close.

After catching their breath, they walked to the Gryffindor showers and shared a cubicle. They washed each other gently, taking time to explore in full light every aspect of each other's bodies. They stood under the pounding hot spray, hugging tightly. Luna left shortly after for Ravenclaw tower, wanting to put on some clean clothes.

When she arrived, she found a long white box on her bed. It was wrapped with a silvery blue ribbon and had a card tucked behind the bow in the center. When she opened it, she found a note written in Harry's chicken scratch handwriting.

_Mme. Lovegood, please do me the honour of meeting me in the Great Hall at midnight tonight. I know it's a day early, but please accept this Christmas gift as a token of affection._

_ -H_

Curious to see what was in the box, Luna pulled the ribbon off and threw the top aside. She gawked at the dress she lifted out of the box. It was a slinky silver evening gown, backless and with a slit that would reach a few inches above the knee. She spent the day in nervous anticipation, nearly falling out of her seat when two house elves popped in to help her prepare for her rendezvous. Her hair and makeup were done, her nails painted and her skin lightly perfumed.

She arrived in the entrance hall just a few minutes before midnight, looking around for Harry. Noticing that the doors of the Great Hall were slightly open, she made her way over. Music floated out and as she stepped into the Hall, she was taken aback at the decoration. Thousands of candles floated all around in a slow dance, dropping until they nearly touched the floor before climbing to the vaulted ceiling and all the while circling the room. They flickered and shadows danced across the hall, which had been completely cleared. There was an old gramophone on a table, and Harry stood in the center of the room, facing away from the door.

He was dressed in full Muggle-style black tie and had even managed to get his unruly hair under control. The click of her heels announced her presence and he spun to face her, stopping short. Her hair was styled up, some of it cascading down her neck. As he walked toward her, she blushed and looked down at the floor. Harry's sharply polished dress shoes entered her field of vision and he reached out, taking hold of her chin. He lifted her face to his, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Luna, would you like to dance?" he asked, smiling.

She nodded demurely and he led her further out into the room. Harry wrapped one arm around Luna's waist, resting his hand on the bare small of her back. As he led her around the floor, spinning gracefully, Luna allowed herself to melt into Harry's arms. The charmed record played through, but even after it stopped they continued to dance, swaying gently in place and listening to the white noise. Looking up at Harry, Luna blinked back tears. Seeing Harry's brow crease in confusion, she shook her head.

He started to speak but she shushed him, quickly pressing her lips to his before resting her cheek against his chest. They made their way over to the table holding the record player, which now also had a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses.

"How did you do all this Harry?" Luna asked, gesturing weakly toward the floating candles.

"Well, I had a little help from the house elves," he admitted, pouring two glasses.

"And this?" she said, taking the proffered glass.

"You'd be amazed how easily the barman at the Three Broomsticks can be convinced to look the other way, especially for Harry Potter," he said with a sly grin.

In mock indignation, Luna smacked his arm and said, "Oh, you're terrible! Breaking the law to impress a girl? That doesn't actually work," she trailed off, "except for tonight," she finished, laughing.

They spent the night drinking and dancing, eventually stumbling back to Ravenclaw tower. It took several slurred attempts at the riddle before the door relented and let them in. As soon as they entered the sleeping area Luna jumped on Harry, who barely made it to her bed before he fell backwards onto it. She straddled his waist and he ran his hands up under her dress, rubbing her legs and butt. Quickly as she could, Luna jumped up and let her dress pool on the floor. She was pale and slender, with coltish legs and a narrow waist. After spending a few moments staring at her naked body, Harry shucked his clothes, throwing his dinner jacket on the floor behind him. When he was naked she climbed back onto the bed, and Harry climbed between her slightly spread legs.

She let out a pained hiss as he entered her for the first time, tensing her knees into his sides. A few moments later she began to wriggle and suck on Harry's ear, so he took that as his cue to continue. She was hot and almost painfully tight around him; it took all his concentration to not blow immediately. They were clumsy but genuine, tender in their lovemaking. Luna wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, holding him close as she kissed him. His hand snaked down and he began to rub her in small circles.

Gasping and kissing Luna frantically, Harry pumped faster and faster. Every time he pulled out she bore down and gripped him tighter, trying to suck him back into her body. She shuddered, whimpering and clawing at Harry's back, rasping out "Oh God, oh God Harry!" Harry groaned when she tightened her legs around him even more, arching her back as she came. Feeling Luna squeeze him pulled Harry over the edge and he buried his face into Luna's neck, jerking as he continued to gently thrust in and out.

Later that night, Harry discovered that Luna was a woman possessed in bed when he woke up to the most wonderful sensation. A warm, wet sucking and slurping engulfed his penis. Bleary-eyed, he saw a lump under the covers bobbing up and down. Lifting the blanket, he could just make out Luna in the dim light. Her tongue snaked up and down and she squeezed him with one hand. With a pop she released him before scrambling up. Taking a moment to align him with her entrance, she sank down onto Harry's lap with a soft sigh. She bent down to kiss Harry before starting to move up and down. He grabbed her waist and started to move his hips against her rhythm, setting a slow, steady pace. They moved progressively faster until they were rutting against each other, Luna rubbing herself and propping herself up on Harry's chest. With a quiet "Oh!" Luna went rigid for a few moments before falling limply onto Harry. If the contractions he could feel were any indication, she was climaxing again.

He rolled her over and continued thrusting, drawing a long moan from Luna. She had one arm over her eyes and was laying nearly catatonic on the bed, occasionally stiffening in minor climaxes. He started to slow, fatigued, when Luna sat up and grabbed his face.

"Don't… you… dare… stop!" she growled, eyes flashing. Harry resumed his pace, feeling a tingling that signified the home stretch. Luna moved against him, flexing her hips up and tightening herself around his penis. Harry slammed into her, slumping down as he came. They lay there, Luna leaking Harry's cum out onto the sheets. She rolled over and threw one leg over Harry before snuggling up to his chest. He wrapped his arm around and they slept peacefully.

When they woke up on Christmas morning they made love again, slowly. They took their time to explore each other. Kissing and rubbing, suckling and fondling, they laid in bed for hours before meandering down to the Great Hall for a midmorning breakfast. The room bore no signs of Harry's grand gesture from the night before, and they shared a smile at the secret.

About a week later, after the New Year, the rest of the school returned from the winter holidays. Before they had finished the welcoming feast, the legendary Hogwarts rumor mill had spread the news that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were an item. People craned their heads looking around the hall, whispering excitedly when they saw Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table. She sat at Harry's side, ignoring the stares.

From his seat in the center of the staff table, Professor Dumbledore watched the two. He smiled his same quiet smile as they spoke animatedly. When the feast was over the students stood to leave. The teachers guided the students back to their houses but unbeknownst to them, there were two stragglers. Ron and Hermione were arguing and didn't notice Harry's absence, and Luna was only ever a passing thought in her housemates' minds. Holding hands, they slipped off to the nearest broom cupboard.


End file.
